ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Gummi the Bare
Gummi the Bare is one of the protagonists of the Before The SMSB series. Gummi is an intelligent and mysterious creature resembling an anthropomorphic gummy bear with expert craftsmanship, and is a member of the Police Grand Army. Background Origins The origins of Gummi the Bare are mostly left to the imagination. He was born (or made) sometime prior to 2579 BC. Sadly, he spent most of his millennia-long life being alienated for what he was, claiming that he faced "hundreds upon hundreds" of attempts by other species to eat him, surviving each and every one. This caused him to develop an insecure, bitter look on the world, but despite everything he endured, he always remained kind and easy to get along with, though a lot of cynical tendencies tended to emerge. Apparently, he attempted to commit suicide on twenty-three different occasions, but failed to do so as he was essentially immortal. Physical appearance Gummi the Bare was much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 1.06 meters. Personality Due to the millennia of alienation he endured, Gummi the Bare became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic, but in recent years seems to have adopted a more calm and temperamental demeanor. He is slow to anger, but when he is enraged, he is extremely aggressive. Nevertheless, despite the cruelty he has endured, to the few friends he had Gummi was a brave, loyal creation, willing to put himself in dangerous situations when he knew it to be the right thing to do. He was also very loyal to the few friends he had. In spite his skepticism in regard to pretty much anything, he was still a hard worker. Because of his loyalty to his friends, Gummi tries everything he can to save them if they are in danger, even if it hurts them. He clearly had a strong conscience, though he will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth. Perhaps because of his long and lonely lifespan, Gummi is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than most of his allies. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time, such as his plan to defeat Verpus the Foul. However, his genius is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong. However, deep down, Gummi is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming (and understandable) pain over the discrimination he has been forced to endure. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be born, to narrowly escape death many, many times because “some buttheads wanted some extra dessert”, implying that he is a born survivor and has a very good excuse for shutting himself out from the rest of the universe. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as a “vermin” or “blue tick” or “baby-faced devil”, going so far as to attack Roxanne Waterston and Joseph Abernathy over the slight. First and foremost, Gummi loved his sons and daughters, ironically, he probably and continually went out of his way to protect them from discrimination. He would react with anger when anyone so much as insulted them, and in his final moments, he begged Sheriff Bladepoint to tell them he would still love them when he was gone. As he got to know his fellow Police Grand Army members better, he became much more protective of them as well. Eventually, he became extremely devoted to Sheriff Bladepoint, helping him out on several occasions, ultimately at the cost of his life. He looked up to Sheriff Bladepoint and thought of the latter as his best friend, besides the Object. At the end of the International Police Hunt, Gummi has become slightly more empathetic, showing a growing level of maturity. Gummi cannot understand certain concepts that are quite obvious to one a fraction of his age, as he has no idea how to tell the difference between grape juice and wine. Gummi referred to himself in the third person and tended to get his verb conjugations mixed up. Examples of his strange speech pattern include "I has a knack for that, Master" or "Gummi will throw the NoHead scum off the highest tower". Powers and abilities Gummi the Bare was a surprisingly formidable opponent. Powers *'Enhanced Intelligence': Over millennia of harsh experiences, Gummi has developed a cognitive, perceptive, and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the solar system. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. *'Fire Manipulation': Gummi the Bare could assume a powerful wrathful form that is terrible to behold. His form assumed fiery features, like glowing with a red light, and jets of fire floated above him as if telekinetically suspended. In this state of anger and strength, Gummi could channel tremendous power through his hands. When he did this, he was temporarily pale. *'Enhanced Strength': Gummi is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. *'Enhanced Durability': Due to the fact that his flesh is made of gelatin, Gummi is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury, such as when he withstood several punches from the likes of Joseph Abernathy. *'Enhanced Agility': Despite his short stature and stubby body, Gummi can move like a human and be as agile as his companions. *'Enhanced Senses': Gummi can see, smell, and hear better than the average human being. This potentially helps him detect approaching enemies, as he was able hear Men of Endar footsteps so that he could put on traps for them. *'Longevity': For an undisclosed reason, Gummi ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a normal humanoid. Even though he is thousands of years old and wracked with feelings of stress and misery, he still in very good health. When he died, he was over 4,500 years old if not older. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Gummi has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Solar System, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision. Gummi even shot a Man of Endar through a door from observing a surveillance screen. *'Expert Tactician': Gummi is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Gummi already said he fled from hundreds of attempts on his life. *'Expert Engineer': Gummi is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. Using scrap from Bladepoint's ship, he built several high-powered weapons. *'Expert Pilot': Gummi is an accomplished pilot of various aircraft. He helped coordinate the aerial efforts during the Battle of the NoHead Base. *'Expert Combatant': Although Gummi may not look like it due to his small size, Gummi has been known to pack a punch. Able to incapacitate and frighten opponents with his weapons he built and his connection to the fire element, he can also fight with his bare hands. He was also able to easily stun two human sized Men of Endar while jumping onto them and attacking them and was able to knock out one of them by punching him repeatedly in the cheek. *'Bilingualism': Gummi can speak English and has the ability to understand what the Object is saying in Sitnamese. Appearances ''Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory? During the time of the Mutant Wars, Gummi rescued a female mutant named Carlislie when she was captured by thuggish Matons. He was able to incapacitate them when reasoning failed, and he proceeded to crush the bars of Carlislie's cage with a Maton-made mace. Gummi introduced himself, and despite some awkward tension exchanged, Carlislie quickly became fond of him. On the other hand, Analdas and Leonardo were skeptical about him, questioning the possibility of his existence. Gummi the Bare helped the Impedance fight the Kingdom of the Stone. Battle of Noawen Later, he was given the chance to prove himself by fighting alongside the Impedance during the Battle of Noawen. He proved himself sufficiently in Holey's eyes and he personally accompanied the Impedance leader as the last of the Imperials were rooted out of Noawen and destroyed. Gummi was cornered on a wooden building by several imps, but Leonard "returned the favor" to the gummy by blasting his adversaries apart, pleasing Gummi, who supposed they were even. In the meantime, Sir Analdas destroyed the Lord of the Stone once and for all. However, Gummi the Bare repeatedly stated that he did not wish to join the Impedance, as he did not share their desire to destroy the remnants of the Stone Kingdom. ''Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? When Mr. Ghastly NoHead began gaining power during the First NoHead War, Gummi the Bare teamed up with Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Jean Richardson in 1990. Later, Gummi and Abernathy playfully gambled while Bladepoint and Richardson conversed just outside. The brief moment of friendship went south, however, when Gummi drank wine assuming it was grape juice, became drunk, and started a fight with Abernathy. Intoxicated, a distraught Gummi accused Abernathy and Richardson of mocking him and seeing him as a "parasite" and threatened to kill the others. Bladepoint intervened before any harm was done, but the outburst caused Abernathy to leave. Gummi fought in the Battle of the First NoHead Base. Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? In 2007, Gummi (who was presumably instructed by Roxanne) met Bladepoint inside Thunder Quarters, where he became skeptical of Bladepoint's beliefs that the Olbaid summoned an army there. Bladepoint then revealed to Gummi that he suspected the true identity of the Olbaid is Verpus the Foul. Heading inside, Bladepoint guessed that the house was disguised, suspecting that their enemy has not regained his full strength. Bladepoint sent Gummi to take a message to Lady Valora while the Sheriff continued his own investigation of the 'abandoned' fortress. After sending the message, Gummi returned to the fortress, contradicting Sheriff Bladepoint's orders and angering him. Bladepoint, who had just been chased off by zombies, took Gummi's hand and led him down the hallway and onto the balcony. As Gummi and Bladepoint reached the exit of the fortress, Verpus confronted them, preventing them from leaving. Since there was nowhere to run or escape, Gummi told Bladepoint to tell his children that he loves them, to which Bladepoint replied he can tell the children himself once they got out of there. Despite Bladepoint's attempts to protect him, tendrils of smoke whipped out from the Olbaid, grabbing Gummi the Bare and killing him. Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? After the destruction of Verpus, Sheriff Bladepoint fulfilled Gummi's dying wish, telling his children that Gummi sent his love, even in the afterlife. References Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mentors Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Immortals Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Pre-20th century births